


Funeral [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Human AU, M/M, Suicide Attempt, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was going through pretty rough divorce (he was trying to win custody on his son, Shawn) when he met Balthazar. And at first everything was okay, but then accident happend. Cas and Shawn got into a car crash and Shawn didn't make it... (full plot inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral [vid]

Plot: Castiel was going through pretty rough divorce (he was trying to win custody on his son, Shawn) when he met Balthazar. And at first everything was okay, but then accident happend. Cas and Shawn got into a car crash and Shawn didn't make it... Cas got into hospital with amnesia. That's when Balthazar (he was working as a nurse in hospital) found him. But Castiel didn't recognise his beloved. So... losing a child and love of your life... that's where Balth lost himself and almost also ended up dead in car crash.... When Balth came out of the hospital, he decided to begin a new life... Especially since Cas's memories were still far gone and he remember Balthazar only as a nurce he met at hospital. Cas also began a new life, but his friends noticed that something was wrong. Especially with this guy Balthazar, and it was Dean, who first thought (because of Balth's behavior) that maybe Cas and Balthazar were not just "noone".... And Balthazar's new life,,, he tried really hard: he met nice woman, but.... it was always only Cas in his heart....

After all everything ended well (except Shawn, of course T_T).... and... also...Balthazar and Cas found a lost newborn girl. And final scene it's from like "some years later". So... kind of happy ending ^^

________________________  
"I deserve to be a part of his life but no matther what I do.." "He needs a dad"  
"What's your name?" "I had no memory"  
"Is he alive?"  
"May I introduce myself? My name is..." "Balthazar"  
"How was your day?" "I just woke up. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain dead"  
"What... he was.. he was a friend or something?"  
"You don't know about... Balthazar?"  
"Is it your birthday today? How old are you?" "Five"  
"I'm really really happy to see you"  
"Must be weird not to know who you are" "Well, it's my life, it's a good life"  
"And what if you were some kind of... i don't know.. bad guy?" "I... don't feel like a bad person"  
"She found me and carried for me." "You wife... right"  
"What?" "Nothing... I just...just don't want to forget this"  
"Hi" "Oh, hi" "Now let me tell you one thing. I would tell you this once and never again. I was in love with you. I would give my life to you" "I love you"  
"Castiel, you all right?"  
"What is it about me, ah? Why was it so easy for you to just skip over me?"  
"Why didn't you tell me ...what I did?" "So what?" "I deserved to die.Now I can't possibly fixed it." " Fix it"  
"If it helps... I haven't moved on. I wish I could go back and take Shawn's place"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Where in heaven's name did this come from?"  
"You and me, Cas...nothing's changed. I love you" "Do you really mean this?" "Of course" "Thank you"


End file.
